I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heat exchanged hydrogen membrane reactors. More particularly, the invention relates to a hydrogen membrane reactor that employs catalytic or stream reforming and a water gas shift reaction on one side of the membrane, and hydrogen combustion on the other side of the membrane. A portion of the heat of the highly exothermic hydrogen combustion is exchanged through the membrane to supply heat to the reforming reaction. The hydrogen combustion product is used to power a turbine for producing electricity.
II. Description of the Related Art
Steam reforming to produce elemental hydrogen is generally known in the art. An idealized steam reforming reaction for a methane feed is represented by the equation:CH4+H2O→3H2+CO
The above-described reforming reaction is highly endothermic, having a heat of reaction of approximately 88,630 BTU/Mole. Reforming reactions of other hydrocarbon feeds are similarly endothermic. Water Gas Shift reactions to produce hydrogen from carbon are also generally known in the art. An idealized water gas shift reaction for a CO feed is represented by the equation:CO+H2O→H2+CO2 This is a mildly exothermic reaction, having a heat of reaction of approximately −17,698 BTU/Mole.
Hydrogen permeable membranes are also generally known in the art, and have been utilized in hydrogen separation in varied applications. The present invention however, utilizes a hydrogen membrane in a novel reactor configuration that is particularly adapted to combust the hydrogen and use its heat of combustion in the hydrogen producing reaction while using the energy of combustion to power or turbine.